The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector for connecting a flexible circuit cable to a printed circuit board, and, more particularly, to a flexible circuit cable connector wherein the molded dust cover is integrated with the actuator so that it is actuated together with the actuation of the actuator, and is made of synthetic resin so that the assembly process is simplified and noise is not generated in the circuit.
In order to increase design freedom in information technology products and the like, it has been conventional to use Flexible Printed Circuits (FPC) and Flexible Flat Cables (FFC) of a flexible material rather than rigid printed circuit boards.
Most conventional flexible circuit cable connectors have a structure wherein a conductor part, e.g., a contact terminal, is exposed in certain places after the actuator was closed. If dust or other contaminants are present between conductor and conductor in the exposed conductor part, an electrical short occurs and causes circuit damage or malfunction, so a separate structure such as a dust cover is added, or temporary taping is applied.
However, these methods require additional processes and in terms of durability, are no more than temporary and unsafe fixes, since, for example, the taped part can easily drop off under heat.
In Korean Patent No. 10-0666111, the content of which is incorporated herein in its entirety, a dust cover for a cable connector is disclosed. However, this dust cover for a conventional cable connector art has a structure that couples to the housing, and is not connected to the actuator. This creates the structural problem that the action of coupling or separating the dust cover and housing is inconvenient, and can also hinder the operation of the actuator.